


The Sally Face Haunting

by Sei_What



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Cussing, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Haunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ouija, Poltergeists, Rating May Change, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_What/pseuds/Sei_What
Summary: After convicted murderer Sal Fisher is put to death, one of his last living friends notices some weird activity in her home.A fic in which Sal's angry ghost has two missions: To haunt Ash, and to help Todd in any way he can.*Spoiler Warning*





	1. A Creeping Suspicion

It had been one thing after another. Things being thrown at her, unexplained noises, cold breezes, the feeling of someone watching her, she couldn't deny it. She was positive she was being haunted.  
And the worst part was, she knew who was haunting her.  
  
It started three months ago, after the execution of her best friend and convicted murderer, Sal Fisher. The execution she had tried desperately to stop, but failed, and consequently forced her to watch her friend die. It had been the single worst experience of her life, causing her to pray that Sal would forgive her in the afterlife.  
Pray as she did, it was all for nothing. The events of the last three months had Ash convinced that Sal was in fact haunting her, and he was not at all a friendly spirit.  
After a particularly sharp and painful scratch on her lower back, she had been scared enough to leave her home.  
She had to call someone, she needed help. Someone who knew Sal, someone his spirit didn't hate with a deep and vengeful passion, someone who could maybe talk him out of scaring her to death. 

If Larry were still alive, he would be the number one pick. He could surely talk Sal out of the supernatural retaliation, and Ash contemplated visiting the treehouse in an attempt to contact the metalhead's ghost. She needed help now though, and the only other person from the original gang who wasn't dead or in an institution was Neil.  
Neil and Ash weren't really friends. They never hung out or talked unless Todd was also there, and they had nothing in common. She had his number just because, in fact, she didn't even remember getting it from him. The last time she saw Neil was at Sal's trial, and they didn't speak that day.  
As weird as it felt to call him out of the blue, Ash needed someone to talk to.  
She leaned against the outside of her front door, scrolling through her contacts until she found Neil's number.  
It rang three times, and she feared he wouldn't answer at all, but his voice finally came from the other line.  
"Hello, Neil here."

"Neil? It's Ash..."

"Ash? Ash Campbell?"

"Yeah... Uh, I'm gonna.. Just come out and say it.. Can I come over?"

"Is everything okay? You sound really frazzled."

"No.. It's not."

"Come on over, Ash. Door's open."

"Thank you, Neil... Be there soon."

"See ya." 

She hung up the call, slipping her phone back into her pocket and getting on her motorcycle. The sinking feeling of someone looming right behind her prompted her to get the hell out of there, and fast.  
She made the usual twenty minute drive in just under fifteen, speeding the entire way. Even as she pulled into the driveway of Neil's home, she felt that Sal's ghost was right behind her, sending chills down her spine.  
She rushed to the door and knocked frantically.  
"Come on, Neil..."  
In a few moments that felt like hours, the door opened. Neil looked her over briefly, taking in her disheveled appearance with a worried expression.  
"Please, come in." 

"Thank you.." Ash hurried into the house, letting Neil close the door behind her. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you look awful, Ash..."

"I know I do. I've been so stressed out... I've hardly been able to sleep..." She ran a hand over her face, following her acquaintance to his living room and taking a seat on the couch. "I feel like there's someone watching me all the time... Weird noises and things being thrown at me... I can't take it anymore... Right before I called you, this happened..."  
She shifted on the sofa so her back faced the man next to her before lifting her shirt and revealing the four scratches on her lower back.  
Neil's eyes visibly widened, and a concerned 'hmm' left him.  
"You... Think Sal- eh.. Sal's ghost did this to you...?" 

"Who else hates me that much..? Face it, Neil, you were there!" Tears welled in her eyes. "You must not have seen the way he looked at me, because if you had you'd agree with me! W-when I was testifying he glared at me, he-he looked so.. Hurt."

The older man sighed, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.  
"I have a hard time believing Sal hates you... He wasn't a hateful person, Ash..."

"But he's not a person anymore..."

"I don't see that changing, even after death..."

The two were interrupted by a scratchy and drawn out 'meowww' from by their feet.  
Ash looked down, to see none other than Gizmo.  
"Is that...?" The brunette blinked. 

"Gizmo? Yep. After Sal went bonkers, he left Giz here. I've been taking care of him." He knelt, picking up the cat. "Poor fella misses his boy... I've been buying the same food that Sal bought, but he hardly touches it. He's just been wasting away... I've taken him to the vet, I've tried different foods, nothing's worked."

"Poor thing.." Ash reached out and pet the feline, who responded by growling and swiping at the girl. 

"Wh- bad cat!" Neil put Gizmo down. "He's never done that before..."

"I'm not surprised... I... Think Sal followed me here."

Neil looked down at the tabby cat, and followed his gaze to the empty space behind the brunette. Gizmo purred audibly, trotting over to the space and rubbing up against something there. 

"I... Think you might be right... Todd always said animals can sense spirits... I haven't seen Gizmo this happy since Sal was still around. I don't think I've heard him purr since then."

Ash turned around, studying the area behind her. After just a few seconds, Gizmo moved away and a cold chill went down her spine, accompanied by a feeling of immense dread. It was so bad she had to take a step back.  
Neil saw this, the fear Ash displayed was so real, it made him a little uneasy himself.  
"Ash... Try talking to him."

She was willing to try anything at this point.  
"S-Sal...?"

"Sal? Are you with us?" Neil chipped in. 

The lights flickered throughout the house, causing both of them to jump. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Neil took fast, heavy breaths. "Come with me, Ash, Sal left a spirit board in his room."  
He took the terrified girl to Sal's old room. Everything he owned was right where he left it; his bed still messy, an empty glass on his nightstand, his half-full pill bottles on his dresser, some of his clothes slung over his bed. It was almost depressing, it looked like Sal could come home at any moment.  
Tucked away under the boy's bed was a dusty box which contained an old Ouija board. Neil picked it up and returned to the kitchen with Ash.  
Within a minute, the board was set up and the pair had their fingers on the planchette. 

"First things first... Is this Sal we're talking to?" Neil started.

The planchette moved to YES.

Ash frowned, the color draining from her face. "Are.. Are you haunting me?"

YES

She turned another shade paler. "Why, Sal...?"

"T-R-A-I-T-O-R.." Neil frowned. "What do you mean Ash is a traitor?"

"T-R-A-I-T-O-R.. It just keeps spelling 'traitor.'" Ash teared up. "Sal, I'm so sorry..."

The lights flickered once more, and the planchette flew off the board. Neil jumped visibly, bending over to pick it up.  
"Sal, please. You have to understand, it's a complicated story and a very complicated situation..."

I T-O-L-D T-H-E T-R-U-T-H

"The truth sounds crazy, Sal..!" Ash pleaded with the ghost. "Please, I'll do anything, just please leave me be, Sal! Isn't it terrible to be stuck here?! Move on!" 

S-T-U-C-K

"Stuck?" Neil looked troubled. "You're.. Stuck here? Why can't you move on?"

T-O-D-D

The man gasped loudly. "T-Todd..? You're stuck because of Todd...?"

I K-N-O-W W-H-A-T-S W-R-O-N-G W-I-T-H T-O-D-D

"You do...? Can you help him?! Sal please?!"

The planchette moved to NO, and Neil's heart sank. "Why not...?"

H-E W-O-N-T L-E-T M-E

"He?' Surely you don't mean Todd... Who's 'he?'"

R-E-D E-Y-E-S 

"Tell me- tell me how I can help him, please Sal, I'll do anything!"  
No answer came from the Ouija board at this, and Neil couldn't help but cry.  
Ash took over the planchette, her hands shaking. "Sal... Why are you haunting me... Why did you scratch me...?"

T-R-A-I-T-O-R 

"Is that all you can say?! Tell me, damnit!"

I H-A-T-E Y-O-U. Y-O-U W-E-R-E A-L-L I H-A-D A-N-D Y-O-U B-E-T-R-A-Y-E-D M-E. 

Ash choked up. "I'm sorry, Sal! I-I was trying to help! I never wanted you to die!! I tried to get them to rule insanity! I can't change what happened, and for that I'm so sorry, watching you die was the worst experience of my life, I loved you! Being a second too late killed me! You were my best friend, and even if I didn't believe you, I never never wanted you to die!!" 

No answer came from the board, only a cold chill. Neil pulled himself together, placing his fingers back on the planchette. 

"S-Sal...?" He sniffled. "Are you still here...?"

YES

"Can you help me...?"

W-I-T-H W-H-A-T

"Todd... You said you knew what was wrong with him... How can I help him?"

G-O T-O M-Y R-O-O-M

"Your room? Okay..?" Neil stood, taking the Ouija board with him to Sal's old room, followed by the distraught Ash. He sat on the floor, putting the board in front of him.  
"Okay, we're here."

The lights flickered harshly, and in a gruesome display of bones, flesh, and finally skin, Sal's spirit manifested in front of the two terrified adults. His hair was messy, static crackled all around his form, his eyes a pale blue. Blood trickled from his ragged lips and nose, and his entire apparition twitched as if electricity was still pulsing through it. His terrified audience was left in a shocked silence.  
It was Sal, or what was left of him, right in front of them. 

"H-holy shit-" Ash choked out. "Sal..!"

"Ash." The spirit acknowledged flatly before looking to Neil, who still hadn't quite grasped what he was looking at. 

"I- you- What..." Neil stuttered, in utter shock. 

Sal chuckled, an oh-so-familiar sound that brought Neil somewhat to his senses. "Relax, Neil. You look like you've seen a ghost."


	2. Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's ghost is only able to stay manifested for a short time, so he gets to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I've been gone so long. Life has been pretty busy lately and I went through some tough times, but I'm back!   
> I'm also sorry this chapter is short, but I hope you still like it!   
> Please let me know what you think, as it really encourages me to continue with the story ❤

"Relax, Neil. You look like you've seen a ghost."  
The appearance of the phantom had his witnesses too shocked to respond. Neither could believe their eyes. 

"S...Sal...?" Neil stuttered. 

"Look, it's hard to stay like this. It takes a shit load of energy, so get to the point."

Neil shook his head, trying to convince himself that this is normal enough to not freak out over. "R-Right- Okay.. Can you help us help Todd?"

Sal sat, struggling to keep himself manifested. "I can tell you what's wrong, but I probably can't do anything to really help. What's wrong with Todd is beyond what any of us could fix."

"What is wrong, Sal?" Ash looked worried. 

The bluenette wouldn't look at her, but he was willing to answer her question. "Remember the cult activity Todd was helping us track? Well that day, when we went to Addison Apartments, when my life fell apart, while I was... Busy, he was taken down below. Where Ash ended up when she fell down the garbage shute. I'll never forget what he said to me, dead or alive..."  
He faded away for a moment, pulling himself back.   
"Shhhit... Gotta get to the point.." He shook his head. "They tortured him, offering him as a vessel for the Red Eyed Demon. So that's what he is now... His mind is broken, and he's losing control. What the reporter told me? That he's "begging for death?" It's bullshit. That's Red Eyes. He needs Todd to die before he can take full control."

Neil looked absolutely mortified. "S-so.. So how do we help him..?" 

"Like I said, none of us can. But I know someone who can. .....Probably."

"Probably?!" Neil blinked. 

"Take what you can get." Sal shrugged. 

"Okay.. So who is it?" 

"You don't know him, but Ash does. His name is Travis Phelps. As in the Phelps Ministry? He knows about this shit, and if anyone can solve this, it's him."

"Travis? Are you serious?" Ash was so confused. What could that asshole have to do with this?

"No, I'm fucking with you and wasting my time because I have tons of it." Sal glared. 

"Okay, Jesus. You don't have to be an ass." She spit back. 

The apparition before them faded again, visibly struggling to hold himself in the living world. "I'm running out of time, I can't do this much longer. Travis is your best chance. He's not as much of a jerk as he appears, just try talking to him."

Neil nodded. "Thank you, Sal. It.. Was good to see you again." He smiled softly. "I hope you can move on soon."

"Me too, Neil. Thanks.. See ya, for now." 

The lights went out for a second, and when they came back on, the spirit of their old friend was gone. 

Neil stood, offering a hand to Ash to help her up. "We need to find Travis, quickly."

Ash nodded. "Right."


	3. Update!

First things first, I want to SINCERELY apologize for unintentionally abandoning this fic. I never meant to, life just kinda dog piled on me and I've been focusing more on my art and my job than I have on writing much.   
Secondly, as things are now, I don't intend on finishing this fic. Sally Face has ended, and I personally wasn't thrilled with the ending, so much of my enthusiasm for both this fic and the fandom as a whole has faded considerably. 

However!   
I wouldn't mind buckling down and finishing this fic if I get enough people wanting an ending!  
So if anyone is still reading this, not only do you have my thanks, but let me know if you'd like more! 

Thank you, and sorry again for the hiatus.  
Stay safe, Sei 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading! This is my first, and currently my only fic on Ao3, so you have my apologies if it's rather messy. Please let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
